A Mother's lullaby – Stormy Nights
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A Mother sings her son a lullaby on a stormy night...Now two shot Song Fic, Lily/Harry parental bonding fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vienna Teng's Lullaby for a Stormy Night, nor do I have any right's to them or do I make any money from writing these fic's!**

**A Mother's lullaby – Stormy Nights**

**What's in bold and italics is the song!**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

"Hush," Lilly said as she rocked her baby boy, calming him as the storm outside raged on.

The emerald eyed baby boy let out another whimper as the wind howled outside and the tree branches banged against the nursery window.

"Be calm my precious one," Lily said softly, as she sat down in the rocking chair and began to sing while rocking backwards and forwards and stroking her son's hair.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**Through rain pounds harshly against the glass**_

_**Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**_

_**I am here tonight**_

The rain crashed against the window but with a simple movement from her wand, the storm outside was taken away and the nursery became calm.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**Though thunder explodes and lightning flash**_

_**Illuminates your tear-stained face**_

_**I am here tonight**_

With only the love a mother could manage, Lily took out a soft white tissue and cleaned her little boy's face, making the tears disappear and giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

_**And someday you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**The same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**On forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you'll see**_

_**In the morning.**_

Lily gave a soft smile as she watched Harry snuggle up to her, her words calming her baby boy.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_

_**And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**_

_**I am here tonight**_

With another flick of her wand, Lily took her son's attention to the calming lights on the nursery ceiling though her baby's attention was on the light's his small hand was still tightly gripping his mother's top, knowing that she'd protect him.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**Though wind makes creatures of our trees**_

_**And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**_

_**And I am here tonight**_

The wind outside made the tree branches bang against the window once more but neither mother nor son noticed nor cared.

_**For you know, once even I was a**_

_**Little child, and I was afraid**_

_**But a gentle someone always came**_

_**To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**_

_**And to give a kiss good night**_

With a smile, Lily placed a loving kiss on her baby boy's head, just like her mother used to do for her and Petunia, memories danced in her head but her heart was only for her baby at this moment.

_**Well now I am grown**_

_**And these years have shown**_

_**That rain's a part of how life goes**_

_**But it's dark and it's late**_

_**So I'll hold you and wait**_

'_**Til your frightened eyes do close**_

With that Lily stood up and began to sway as she moved around the room, the motion causing her precious boy to give a yawn.

_**And I hope that you'll know…**_

Lily softly placed Harry down in his cot and gave him another kiss as she covered him with a red blanket with a stag on it.

_**Everything's fine in the morning**_

_**The rain'll be gone in the morning**_

_**But I'll still be here in the morning**_

"Lily, quick take Harry and run! It's Voldemort! His here!"

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor 'Stormy Night' Lullaby, I have no rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's!**

**We'll be here in the morning**

"Girl, give me the child," Voldermort called out, anger in his eyes shining like flames, "Now, give me the child and you may live."

"No," Lily called out as she hugged her baby boy tight to her, "Over my dead body!"

"Enough!" Voldermort yelled as he lifted his wand, "You're just another Muggleborn, someone who has just enough magic, just someone who wants to break into our world, destroy our way of life and kill children."

Lily didn't respond instead she took of the necklace that was around her head, a gold and red lion, and placed it around Harry's neck, "I promise you my baby, everything will be fine in the morning, we'll wait out this storm together, I promise you we'll be together in the morning."

"Give me the child woman!" Voldermort yelled out in anger, "I have had enough, you die now!"

With that Voldermort lifted his wand and a green light came out, aimed right at mother and child.

"Die Mudblood! Die!" screamed Voldermort in pure anger at the woman who would say no to him, "I'll show you who's in charge around here!"

"Never!" Lily cried out strongly, tears running down her eyes as she whispered to her baby boy, "I promise you that everything will be alright in the morning my little shining light."

The dark laughter of Voldermort echoed throughout the room as the green light speed towards mother and child clinging to each other in desperation.

'Please, someone, anyone, please protect my baby boy' Lily cried out as tears came washing down her face like a waterfall, 'I don't care what happens to me but please let my baby boy be safe and happy, please!'

"Die!" Voldermort yelled with laughter as dark as a stormy night in winter, "Go to hell Mudblood!"

Only the Death spell never reached Lily and Harry...a ghost like figure of a teenage boy with ocean blue eyes and brown hair looked at the Dark Lord with just strength it made Voldermort flinch.

No one could do anything as the green light hit the ghost boy, bounced off of him and hit Voldermort squarely in the heart causing the Dark Lord to fall to the ground.

All over green lights shoot out of objects, one a snake, one a cup, another a locket. Lily never noticed through as she found herself looking up into the blue eyes of the ghost boy.

"Be safe, happy and healthy," the ghost boy said as he slowly disappeared with a soft smile on his face, "Voldermort is dead, your prayers was answered, you are safe...I'll be seeing you again but in a different form...I'll look after Harry, no matter the time or world."

And with that Lily could only watch with wide eyes as the ghost boy that had proclaimed Harry as his disappeared from sight.

"Lily?" Came a tired voice from the nursery door way, "Lilly are you and Harry in here? Harry? Lily?"

Lily couldn't help but allow a fresh batch of tears to run down her face, "James! You're alive! JAMES!"

And with that England celebrated to the death of the Dark Lord while a certain family just celebrated because they all were alive and well.

"I promised," Lily said with a teary smile as she, James and baby Harry watched the sun rise the following morning, "We're still here the following morning."

**THE END!**


End file.
